Hyper Tank Bonnie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840118 |no = 8517 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 146 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 49 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl from the mysterious world of Paskua who looks suspiciously like a rabbit. Bonnie is known in Grand Gaia for her amazing marksmanship with electrical plasma cannons, as well as for the sassy and no-nonsense attitude she displayed when trying to prove to others she was more than just a cute pair of rabbit ears with a tail. Although legend has it that she, along with a sweet girl atop a gigantic white rabbit, both returned to their homeworld after defeating a terrible monster, this has never been confirmed. Had Bonnie remained in Grand Gaia for longer, she could have found even more powerful materials to upgrade her cannons, marking a new step in the development of her weaponry. Her newest model would have been the biggest and most powerful of all, even outfitted with wheels to facilitate its transport. With perfect accuracy and enough firepower to decimate anything in her path, she would have unmistakably gone down in Grand Gaia's history as one of the toughest ladies ever known. |summon = Wait...this doesn't look like Paskua. Am I still in Grand Gaia? Well, guess I might as well look for parts while I'm here! |fusion = Have you ever heard the tale of the tortoise and the hare? Well, no tortoise is ever beating me once I finish powering up this baby! |evolution = You think that's a cannon? THIS is a cannon! Now get out of the way, or I'll BLOW you away! |hp_base = 6762 |atk_base = 2355 |def_base = 2321 |rec_base = 2232 |hp_lord = 9660 |atk_lord = 3364 |def_lord = 3315 |rec_lord = 3188 |hp_anima = 10777 |rec_anima = 2890 |atk_breaker = 3662 |def_breaker = 3017 |def_guardian = 3613 |rec_guardian = 3039 |def_oracle = 3166 |rec_oracle = 3635 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Hareband Goggles |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BC efficacy, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, greatly boosts BB Atk & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 60% BC efficacy, 25% BC reduction, 300% BB Atk & fills 2-4 BC |bb = Toki Bolt Projectile |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, 50% BC efficacy, 180% parameter boost & 75% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Lagos Neon Burst |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, 30 combo massive random Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 3-4 BC, 550% BB Atk, 200% boost against afflicted foes & adds 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = The Bonnie Classic |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & random status ailment infliction |ubbnote = Fills 5-8 BC per Spark, fills 100 BC each turn, 800% BB Atk, 400% parameter boost & 100% ailment infliction chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Bonnie Warrior Dignity |esitem = |esdescription = 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is above 50%, adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for all allies |esnote = 50% boost against afflicted foes |evofrom = 840117 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds great boost to critical damage and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 125% Crit damage & 60% Crit rate |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds huge Def and Atk boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 40% HP to Atk, Def |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 40% boost |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Bonnie5 }}